Session 10 - Wojah's Maze
The Dogs of War found themselves inside the giant black pyramid. The dark corridors became a labyrinth as they descended into the darkness. They spent a long time travelling the ancient corridors. Several times they were attacked by a gigantic ghostly minotaur which quickly disappeared into a cloud of smoke. They began to find shrines along the way with parts of a long poem about Wojah, the Bull of the Gods, who was betrayed and who descended into this maze to be alone. After much wandering, the party came to a door, which they opened using information they gleaned from the poem. On the other side of the door was a huge temple. Inside they found Wojah, long since dead and risen again. They fought and defeated him. They took with them his horns and his massive axe and Nedra went to great pains to lay Wojah to rest. Because of her compassion, she was healed from the damage she had taken by channeling Katalii. Inside the temple they found a deep blue gem, which they knew was the gem imprisoning Abbar Savi. Katalii confirmed that this was so and then receded into her final rest, leaving a blessing on the party. The Dogs of War returned to Sigil via the Astral Plane. Upon arriving they found that a year had passed. The Grand Army of Revolt had taken the entire city. Xentax was dead, Zyndar had retreated into a pocket dimension, and Bariashuu and Ctha-Nitha had retreated to Bariashuu's lair on Cathrys in the plane of Tarterus. Fenrick had gone to great lengths to protect the party's home, and he was housing soldiers and refugees. The party spoke with many of their friends and learned that things were grim in the city. General Jynjur and her army had been aided by reinforcements in the form of an army of clockwork modrons from the plane of Mechanus along with more of Jynjur's own elves. Slyy's resistance was strong causing many problems for General Jynjur and her army, and Ctha-Nitha and her gnoll army was staging regular raids which were extremely destructive. But in spite of this, the citizens of Sigil were under the boot of Jynjur. Many citizens had been rounded up and killed and all were terrified. Zyndar was sanguine and recommended a war council to reunite the scattered forces of the Militias of Resistance. Bariashuu agreed, saying, "if you can understand the motivation of the modrons, you may be able to turn them against Jynjur." Ninhub agreed to come as well, and the party planned to contact Slyy and Ctha-Nitha as well. No time or location had been set. The Dogs of War entered to elemental plane of water to return the gem to Abbar Savi. What they found surprised them. The kuo-toa had raised a shrine to them at the portal and many were there worshiping them as demigods. It looked as though the kuo-toa were forming an army and making preparations to fight. The party left them and took the gem back to Abbar Savi. He held it in his hand, pronouncing a string of arcane syllables upon it. The gem cracked and everyone felt as if the entire world had suddenly expanded. Abbar Savi expressed his gratitude and granted each member of the party a wish. The party offered to help him destroy the aboleth that was infesting waters nearby. This would free more of the kuo-toa who remained under the spell of the aboleth. Perhaps with a large force of kuo-toa, they might be able to free the city. Category:Session Summaries